EP-A2-0 300 223 discloses a closure device having a frame with a power drive suspended at a stationary housing. The housing carries separate guide beams, independent of the frame, with the yokes of the frame engaging through support links at least at the die plates and/or at the interposed power drive. The axial planes of the support links are located on the line of action of the closing force between the two die plates.
The guide for the die plates and the means for applying the closing force are thereby decoupled from each other in an appropriate and space-saving manner so that the frame causing the transmittal of the closing force can therefore freely be deformed, without affecting the guidance of the die plates. The exact opposite displacement motion of the die plates is therefore also maintained if the frame deforms under the action of the closing force, since synchronization device is coupled to this frame at a location, which is not subjected to any deformation forces.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a clamping arrangement which permits deformation of the frame under the action of the closing force. It is also an object of the invention to provide a clamping arrangement which compensates for the resulting disadvantageous effects in the region of the molding tool and the guides.